The End
by George Joestar
Summary: Sera este el final de un recorrido


**The end**

* * *

><p>De repente siento un vacío a mí alrededor, parece de noche, pero, ¿dónde están la luna y las estrellas? Una sacudida de escalofríos ataca mi cuerpo sin cesar. Me siento intensamente desorientado, intento encontrar un último suceso en mi mente, pero apenas soy capaz de vislumbrar nada. Mi cabeza está en una completa oscuridad, no pretendo rendirme y me presiono a mí mismo para recordar.<p>

De repente una imagen azota mi cabeza, apenas ha durado un breve segundo, pero he sido capaz de distinguir un haz de luz muy brillante. No sé por qué a lo único que me recuerda es a un rayo, es como si estuviera acostumbrado a verlos, tal vez… en algún momento de mi vida. Pero no soy capaz de darle origen. Pienso; si he sido capaz de ver eso, quizás podría recordar algo más, sólo tengo que esforzarme.

Me concentro lo más posible, apretando mis ojos al máximo. Oh. Acabo de darme cuenta de que tengo mis ojos cerrados, los abro rápida y desesperadamente anhelando la luz, y librarme así de este aislamiento. Pero, ¿qué es esto? Todo está envuelto en tinieblas. Puedo notar mi posición horizontal, lentamente alzo mi mano derecha y la extiendo hacia la oscuridad que pesa encima de mí.

Una sensación de claustrofobia me invadió en sólo un instante, mi mano había topado con algo a pocos centímetros encima de mi rostro. Inconscientemente mis dos brazos se extienden a derecha e izquierda, y nuevamente un obstáculo los detiene después de sólo varios centímetros de recorrido. Mis manos desnudas describieron la materia que me rodeaba; duro, seco, con miles de surcos naturales; madera.

Una nueva imagen sacudió mi mente llena de pánico. Un chico moreno que fácilmente podía definir como posible hermano, otro más pequeño que no paraba de sonreír, y una joven cuyos ojos azules me habían impactado desde el primer momento. De repente una oleada de recuerdos me ahogó, recordaba toda mi vida, mi persona, mi felicidad la cual se remonta a unos escasos minutos los mas felices de mi vida pienso yo.

La primera vez que nos dimos un beso con aquella joven de cabello azul que me dejaba sin aliento, muchos meses atrás, estábamos en un pequeño parque, caminando lentamente y sin prisas, ella no hablaba ni yo tan poco, aquel silencio me parecía muy incomodo, duramos así un buen tiempo, hasta que llegamos a un parque muy bonito por cierto, no obstante yo no me fijaba en eso. En lo que yo me fijaba realmente, era la noche espectacular que era, la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor y las estrellas se podían ver claramente. Nos sentamos en el pasto, y decidimos ver aquel magnifica vista, para mi todavía era incomodo no hablar me sentía raro, así que decidí romper el silencio.

Le pregunte si tenia novio, para mi eso era ir directo al grano, pero estaba nervioso ya que ella no hablaba, la verdad en ese instante no pensaba con mucha claridad, suavemente escuche una respuesta que alegro mi día, ella me comentaba que no tenia novio, que había un chico el cual le parecía guapo, un joven que le quitaba el sueño, pero que desgraciadamente ella por lo tímida que era no podía hablarle, otra vez volvimos a quedarnos callados, pero esta vez seria diferente.

La noche era tan oscura y sombría como siempre, pero eso no importaba ella y yo estaba felices mirándonos fijamente hasta el punto de ruborizarnos el uno al otro, no se si fue un impulso pero nos estábamos acercando cada vez mas, lentamente podíamos sentir como los pequeños y suaves respiros se acercaban, como dije anteriormente, no se si fue por impulso pero el estar tan cerca, no pudo evitar el gran beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos, la verdad la sensación era increíble.

Podía sentir como aquello suaves y tiernos labios chocaban con los míos, el como jugueteaban nuestras lenguas como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, no les mentiré, pero esa fue la mejor sensación que había tenido en mi vida. Duramos unos instantes así, hasta que nos separábamos lentamente, y muy abochornados.

Rápidamente le pedí algo que yo deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, le dije que si quería ser mi novia, así de simple, yo no era muy bueno con eso pero que mas da, al principio ella se quedo callada, pero en unos instantes me dio, la respuesta que me hizo el hombre mas feliz, mi querida damita, me contestaba con un si aceptaba ser mi linda compañera, de solo recordar ese día me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y llegar a aquella época en la que fuimos tan felices.

Sonrei por unos instantes, pero al recordar esos bellos momentos, también perpetuaba un último y trágico suceso, esa hermosa joven enfadada conmigo, y yo acercándome a ella mofado, asesinándola, por el simple hecho de no haber hecho lo que yo quisiese, el como utilice ese fino y agudo cuchillo para hacer justicia, ese lindo cuello fue degollado tan delicadamente, sus pequeños gritos de odio y de dolor, estremecían en mi oídos como una melodiosa sinfonía, y que decir de esa deliciosa sangre que se derrabamaba de su frágil cuello….

De un momento a otro un desesperado grito salió de mi garganta sin previo aviso al darme cuenta en el lugar en donde me encontraba, golpeé incansable aquella diminuta cárcel, a la que me habían injustamente condenado, hasta comenzar a sangrar por las uñas, grité y grité, pero nadie me escuchó, estaba en la mas remota oscuridad, enloqueciendo poco a poco por la maldita soledad a la cual me habían enviado, resonando a cada instante esos protervos recuerdos que a cada instante corrompen mi mente, concluyendo en esas insípidas cuatro paredes, de que irónica puede ser la vida ku, ku, ku.

* * *

><p>Espero que os halla agradado<p> 


End file.
